metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Fish
:For the enemy internally known as Fish, see Skultera. |color=gray|size=300%}} '''Fish' are recurring creatures found in water areas in the ''Metroid'' series. The most common unnamed species of fish is present on Tallon IV in Metroid Prime, and are only named as such in the design notes for Phendrana Shorelines which identifies the creatures seen in the waters. They cannot be scanned, but do give off heat signatures when the Thermal Visor is used. They travel in small schools and are present in most locations where there is water and scatter when shot at. They are kept in tanks in Save Station Mines A and B in the Phazon Mines for unknown reasons. It is possible that they were being kept as experiments or pets by the Space Pirates. Tallon IV locations *Phendrana Shorelines *Phendrana's Edge *Reflecting Pool *Frozen Pike *Save Station Mines A *Save Station Mines B *Connection Elevator to Deck Beta (post-crash) *Deck Beta Conduit Hall (post-crash) *Deck Beta Security Hall (post-crash) *Main Ventilation Shaft Section A (post-crash) *Main Ventilation Shaft Section C (post-crash) Variations *Skultera is a species of aggressive fish native to Zebes, and are present on the BOTTLE SHIP and Biologic Space Laboratories research station as well. In the internal data of Super Metroid, they are referred to simply as fish. *While unrelated to fish, the Protozoans in the Impact Crater in Metroid Prime behave exactly like the fish seen elsewhere on Tallon IV. *The Chomper Fish also appear in Metroid Prime, though they are larger than others in size and are only seen inactive (either dead or frozen). One such fish exists on a small stand in Research Lab Hydra, with a Space Pirate standing next to it when Samus arrives for the first time. *An almost identical species of fish appears in Torvus Bog in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. They behave much like Tallon IV's fish, but are grey, and more angular in shape. *The Scarp in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption resembles a fish, though it appears to have been heavily experimented on. *''Metroid: Other M'' also features an unidentified species of fish that travels in a massive school under the floor of the room where Samus first encounters a Gigafraug in Sector 2 / Cryosphere. These fish resemble swordfish and are unaffected by the Wave Beam. *The strangely named Rock Icicle from SR388 resembles a fish but does not inhabit aquatic areas and instead drops down from cave ceilings in an attempt to hit Samus. **The Moheek from the same planet resembles a fish-out-of-water with damaging tendrils growing out of its head. *''Metroid: Samus Returns'' features small blue anglerfish in the lakes and pools of Area 5 on SR388. They are one of several background creatures in the game that cannot interact with, harm, or be harmed by Samus. They are internally referred to as Bug05, with their animation filename being animfish01. Gallery File:ULF_7.png|Tower of Light. File:Red fish.png|Red-colored fish in Prime. File:Fish_MP2.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:ULF34battle.jpg|Fish under Gigafraug's right foot in Metroid: Other M OtherMFish.png|A clearer view of the Other M fish File:Hagfish.png|An unused hagfish-like specimen in the code of Other M with the file name "base_slug_fish". File:MSR fish.png|Bug05 in Metroid: Samus Returns. References es:Peces Category:Species Category:Tallon IV Category:Tallon Overworld Category:Chozo Ruins Category:Phendrana Drifts Category:Phazon Mines Category:Phazon Mines Level One Category:Impact Crater Category:Aether Category:Torvus Bog Category:SR388 Category:Area 5 Category:BOTTLE SHIP Category:Cryosphere Category:Sealife Category:Arctic Creatures Category:Recurring Species Category:Indestructible Creatures